A New Love
by shanneib0920
Summary: Draco starts off his summer like he always does, but then he cant get Potter off of his mind, he meets him on the Hogwarts Express and a whole lot changes.


Draco woke to the nagging of his father, standing at his bedside reminding him that he had one hour before the Hogwarts Express would depart. His excitement for the coming year was something that he hadn't shared to his friends, in the few letters that had been sent over the summer. Most of his summer had in fact been spent alone, his father's meetings with the Dark Lord had been growing, and days often went without seeing him. That wasn't something Draco minded though, he hated the relentless teasing, and coaxing from his father, to be more manly, and to follow in his footsteps one day, of "ridding the world of the unworthy"

" Draco, I told you to get your clothes on, and your sitting there like your soul's been sucked out of you!"

" Sorry father, I was just thinking" Draco tried to rush an excuse but the growing sneer on his fathers face told him he should just get dressed.

" I will be expecting you downstairs in 30 minutes, if not, well, we don't want another painful episode like last week, do we?" Lucious started to turn for the door, but added a comment " And, if you tell anyone, about what's going on, expect to be sacrificed to the Dark Lord, his wishes are far more important then yours at this point"

Draco sat in silence for a few minutes, then realizing that time was ticking, and an incident leaving him with bruises, wouldn't be the most intelligent thing to encounter before the new school year. He stood and steadied himself before silently walking to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the warm water envelop him. He started to daydream about what could happen over the next year of his life.

Of course Crabbe and Goyle would tag along with me,I could get those gits to do anything for me. He thought about his acquaintances, and knew everything would be the same, Pansy Parkinson hanging onto his every word, and Zabini gloating about his mother's new attainment of a large house, probably on some uncharted island. For some reason the image of Harry Potter wouldn't leave his mind, he never really loathed Harry, much to other people's opinions, it was really his father. He couldn't tear himself away from the fact that his father worked for the Dark Lord, and hated Harry. _But there was really nothing wrong with him, he had an amazing talent for quidditch, and a upper hand for making friends, and wasn't bad to look at, his soft oddly messy black hair, and piercing green eyes would make any girl go mad, and his shoulders were handsomely broad_---

Draco stopped himself, _there was nothing appealing about Harry_, he shouldn't be thinking about him this way, he was acting like a fairy, quite disgusting, his body seemed to disagree though, because there was an extreme arousal from the point he started about the eyes. Draco quickly hopped out of the shower, blushing furiously, even though no one could have known what he had been thinking, wrapping a towel around his waist, he gathered his cloathes and headed to his room to change. While putting on his shirt he couldn't help to realize how his abs had become more defined, and his arms more muscular, it was something new to Draco, since he had spent the past 15 years of his life always being the scrawny one. He did a once over and approved of his outfit, then quickly checked his trunk to see if everything was there, while locking it he noticed he only had about 2 minutes to get to breakfast with his father, and hurriedly dragged his trunk down the spiraling staircase.

After a silent breakfast, which was nothing out of the ordinary, he waited outside for his father to let him into the black car, his father's prized possession. After their long ride to the station, he weakly hugged his father goodbye, and waited for the train to come. Unlike most parents, Lucious didn't wish to see his son leave, but just wished to get on to his next meeting. No more then 30 minutes later the scarlet Hogwarts Express entered the station on Platform 9 and ¾. He entered the prefect compartment, and saw another prefect, Hermione Granger. Looking ever so prim and proper, in a knee-length skirt, and cardigan sweater she read her Daily Prophet. For some reason Draco came up with no snide remark for her, but sat down. After a few tense moments he got up and decided to look for his friends. He received many stares from third year girls, who admired his broud shoulders and platinum blonde hair. He teasingly lifted his shirt to scratch his stomach, only intending to show them his abs of course. While still showing off to the girls, he quickly turned and bumped into, who would've thought, Harry. He looked him up and down, noticing Harry had gained a tan over the holidays, and his hair was looking messier then ever, he loved the way that his shirt clung to his body, showing off his chiseled arms. Realizing that he had lingered on Harry's body too long, he started to blush, and quickly fled to find his friends, not realizing what was in store for the next school year.


End file.
